


a little taste, a little crave

by eltinka



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, my ff.net is also eltinka btw lmao!!, woopsies, wrote this in january and forgot to post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltinka/pseuds/eltinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's growing all these roses around her. she's turning him into an insomniac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little taste, a little crave

**Author's Note:**

> r.i.p in pieces when eye candy was still on. (i wrote this two months ago)

“You’re alright.”

Face flushed, skin tough, and eyes full of lust, Lindy’s spent body melted into her sheets. The ache of loss slowly flowed out of her, the ache that threatened to pull her down, to tear her apart. His beard burns against her thigh and she wants more.

“I’ve had some practice.”

God, his breath is hot against her and it takes her away from the fading autumn right outside. Red fills her up and she doesn’t think she can get enough. “You’re lame,” Lindy says but she moans as his tongue presses against her covered core. He chuckles like the idiot asshole his is. “Yeah.”

Tommy sucks the inside of her right thigh and she’s fucking human again. His teeth sink in and she nearly kicks him off. “Too rough, Tommy, relax,” she half-heartedly demands and he licks her where he bit her. “Fuck,” comes out in a whisper and his mouth is the best kind of poison to induce it. He’s back on her center, drawing her taste in through thin black fabric. Lindy whimpers and Tommy wants to grind down on her.

He steadily, in a very asshole-like manner, pushed the crotch of her underwear to the side (with the two fingers that should be inside of her already) and blew onto her. Lindy’s teeth cut into her bottom lip. “So fucking wet,” he sighs on her, for her, and her fingers rip through his dark and tousled hair. His hands travel the tan length of her legs, quickly savouring  the little moment he managed to seize.

He’s growing all these roses around her. She’s turning him into an insomniac.

“Tommy, _please_ ,” she pleads and he ever-so-slowly dragged her panties off of her and, shit, this is wrong, but he’s always, was always ready to go for her.

He strips her and stands on his knees on her bed and admires her heaving chest, not yet exposed to the adoration blazing in the room. His own chest is bare and toned and her chocolate orbs burn sins into his form. Tommy dips his head between her legs, hands gripping the tops of her thighs and pulling her close. He growls against her when she purrs and he presses his face harder into her. Nose on her clit, tongue licking uneven stripes and lips sucking on the flesh.

He eats her out. She lets him.

And, fuck, he doesn’t want to stop.

He forces her legs farther apart. She is radioactive under his touch and she’s losing it.

Tommy squeezes her wherever he can, feeling her where she happens to hurt and he’s healing her. Damn, she needs this, fucking _craves_ this. This little taste of satisfaction, this little taste of sunlight after night took over. He makes her crumble when his tongue fucks her straight into oblivion and all of her planets align. He’s groaning on her and Lindy comes undone.

Ripples of pleasure spread inside of her, all over. He watches her pant and she watches him lick his perfectly pink lips. Content weighed her down lovingly, but her eyes were still fire. His hand travels down, rubbing at his own arousal. He looks amazing under the tension and she smirks.


End file.
